warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kleckspfote
Willkommen Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Kleckspfote. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 11:40, 6. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Du bist neu hier was? Dann wünsche ich dir eine schöne Zeit hier.Frag mich alles was du wissen möchtest. [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o''''h'n'f''''r'o's''''t '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 11:44, 6. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Kleckspfote , Wenn du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst , du Freunde sucht oder du ein anderes Anliegen hast kannst du dich gerne bei mir melden . Ich würde mich freuen ;) Ganz liebe Grüße --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r'o''''n'c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 15:02, 8. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo :3 Hallo Kleckspfote! ^^ Anscheinend wurdest du schon herzlich begrüßt, jetzt gebe ich auch meinen Senf dazu xD Eigentlich wollte ich fragen ob du die Bilder auf deinem Profil selbst gezeichnet hast. Die sind voll cute *-* Ok, Ivys Senf macht Feierabend. xD (Wieso bin ich schon wieder seltsam?!) LG, [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:39, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo von Bronce Hey Klecks (darf ich dich so nennen ? 0_o ) Ich wollte fragen ob du mir auch ein so wunderschönes Cover machen könntest ? Ich würde nämlich wirklich freuen ^^ Liebe Grüße --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 15:16, 20. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: Hallo =] Woah, echt cool *-* Mit welchem Programm zeichnest du denn? GIMP oder Paint oder was anderes? LG, [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:31, 20. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: Hallo von Kleckspfote Die Story heißt Jäger und Gejagte . Am besten soll eine weiße Katze als Cover Katze mit roten Augen ( ich hoffe das ist möglich ) sonst geschlossene Augen oder so . Unten soll eine weiße Katze ( die selbe wie die Cover Katze ) und ein Braun gefleckter Kater sein . Das wäre so toll ^^ LG -- 16:31, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Re: Das Cover ist fertig! Wow danke ^^ Es ist wunderschön :) Würde es dir etwas ausmachen es auf der Seite (Jäger und Gejagte) einzufügen ? Ich kann das nämlich mit fremden Bildern nicht . Es ist so toll ! -- 18:26, 23. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Re: Ok Vielen , vielen Dank ^^ LG -- 19:09, 23. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Re:Siggi Hi,^^ Ich hab deine Signatur fertig erstellt :3 So sieht sie jeztz aus: Ich hoffe sie geht so, wenn dir irgendwas nicht gefallen sollte sags mir einfach. :3 Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''On''y'x'-'s''''a'n'']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 14:42, 26. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Cover? Hey Kleckpfote! Ich bräuchte ein Cover könntest du eines für mich machen? Wenn ja,dann schreib ich dir die Sachen auf die du wissen musst: Also ganz oben soll Warrior cats ind scharz stehen groß oder mittelgroß in der Mitte.Dann soll unter Warrior cats in schwarz Blaubeerpfotes Geheimnis stehen.Und im Cover soll es Nacht sein,dann ist diese Kätzin mit ihre Vorlage: Blaubeerblatt (RC) (by Mohnfrost) im Wald drinnen. Ich hoffe dss geht,weil ich habe gesehen,dass du am meisten Cover machst wo ein Katzenkopf zusehen ist. Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o''''h'n'f''''r'o's''''t '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 09:08, 28. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: Cover? Yay! Danke! Freu mich schon drauf! Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 09:34, 28. Feb. 2016 (UTC) P.s.: Könntest du mir bei Herbstschwinges Entscheidung bei Namen helfen,wenn ja,dann in die Komis(Komentare) schreiben. Und schau dir mal auch diese zwei Sachen an: Umfragen! und http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:45152 Noch ein Cover? Könntest du mir dann noch ein Cover machen? Für: Schmerzseeles Hass,Liebe und große Entscheidung? Also Schmerzseele hat ja noch kein Bild,deswegen könntest du: Nachtkralle (by Mohnfrost) vorlage benutzen und das ist ja auch nur nen Katzenkopf und der soll links sein,ganz Links bis zum rand und am hintergrund sollen dann die Sternen sein und der Himmel,aber es soll Nacht sein und ganz oben in der Mitte soll groß oder Mittelgroß Warrior cats stehen in schwarz und neben Schmerzseele soll rechts: Schmerzseeles ´Hass,Liebe und große Entscheidung stehen in weiß Ich hoffe das geht. :) Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 16:15, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Cover Ich mag nur Cover wo die Vorlagen der Charas darfu sind :) Also mach es bitte so wie ich es dir gesagt habe. :) Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 19:06, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Yay! Oh mein gott! Die Cover sehen einfach nur super aus! Da gibt es nichts zu sagen! Vielen dank.Ich denke ich werde noch welche Covers brauchen,aber ich werde dir später sagen ob du sie für mich machen kannst,weil ich weis noch nicht wie die aussehen sollen,aber sonst danke. Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 19:04, 1. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Noch ein Cover Ich bräuchte noch ein Cover für Golscheins Bestimmung,also es soll gleich aussehen,wie dass von Blaubeerblatt nur: Warrior cats soll diesmal auf gold stehen und Golscheins Bestimmung soll ober Warrior cats in gold stehen und diesmal soll es Tag sein und nicht Nacht und Goldscheins soll mit ihrer Vorlage auf dem Cover stehen,wie Blaubeerpfote auf dem Cover von Blaubeerpfotes Geheimnis steht und außerdem soll ein Licht soll auf Goldschein scheinen. Ich hoffe das geht. :) lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 19:48, 1. Mär. 2016 (UTC) 'Hey Klecksi! Ich hab gelesen das du Buchcover für andere malen würdest. Ich bräuchte eines für Im Bann des Falken. Die Coverkatze ist See der verdunsted (dunkelgrau mit hellblauen Augen). Unten drunter sollen Leuchtende Blume (schildpattfarben mit grünen Augen) und See der verdunsted kämpfen. Die Umggebung ist steinig und mit Schnee bedeckt. Wäre das möglich? PS: Lass dir Zeit und könntest du das Cover dann einfügen wäre echt nett von dir Deine Nussfrost Find your way! Danke Das Cover sieht einfach nur toll aus,danke. :) Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o''''h'n'f''''r'o's''t '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 15:40, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Dunkelrote Schatten Hi Klecks :) Ich wollte nachfragen ob du mir vielleicht noch ein Cover machen könntest ^^ Deine sind so wunderschön ❤️ Also wenn du dich bereit erklären würdest : Am besten mit echten Katzen :) Die Coverkatze soll am besten Silber o. Weiß mit violetten Augen sein ( ich weis meine Katzen haben iwie unlogische Augen ) Falls dies nicht gehen könnte , da Katzen nun mal keine lila Augen haben , könnte die Coverkatze auch Braun mit blauen Augen und hellerer Schnauze sein . Unten sollen dann drei Katzen sein die laufen ( als Gruppe ) Einmal der braune Kater mit den hellen Abzeichen , die weißsilberne Kätzin mit den violetten Augen und eine schwarze Kätzin mit goldenen Augen . Der Hintergrund könnten eventuell Berge sein , falls das möglich ist . Die Story heißt Dunkelrote Schatten . Ich weis das sind etwas viele Anweisungen , daher finde ich es nicht schlimm wenn es etwas anders wird . Es ist ja schon nett genug wenn du das überhaupt für mich machst . Liebe Grüße -- 17:54, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re: Dunkelrote Schatten - Cover Sollen die Katzen im Gebirge sein oder sollen nur im Hintergrund Berge sein? Und: sind die Berge eher felsig, verschneit oder grasig? Ähm ... Eigentlich ist es egal ob sie im oder im Hintergrund Gebirge ist , weil die Katzen ins Gebirge Reisen . Du kannst es also so machen wie es für dich am einfachsten ist . Die Berge sind auf jeden Fall nicht grasig , da sie sehr karg sind . Ob sie verschneit oder felsig sind ist mir eingebtlich auch egal :) LG -- 16:41, 5. Mär. 2016 (UTC) PS : So nett das du mir noch ein Cover machen willst . Ich freue mich immer so über solche schönen Cover :) Re: Dunkelrote Schatten - Cover ist fertig! Nein , es ist perfekt ^^ . Vielen Dank . Könntest du es vielleicht noch auf der Seite einfügen ? LG 19:20, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) 'Hey Klecksmeister! Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir ein Cover für Die Prophezeiung des FlammenClans machen könntest. Coverkatze ist Sanddornherz (gelbbraun mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen). Unten: Der Hintergrund ist ein Berg mit schwarzem Gestein. Darauf sollen zwei Katzen kämpfen Lichtrose (rotbraun mit orangefarbenen Augen) und Eschenblatt (grau mit dunkelgrünen Augen). Würdest du das hinbekommen? Lass dir Zeit Deine Nussfrost Find your way! Re Habs hinbekommen . Danke noch mal ^^ Freudt du dich eigentlich wenn du Aufträge kriegst und machst die Cover gerne ? Rein theoretisch hätte ich nämlich noch genug Aufträge , aber ich will dich auch nicht nerven oder so . LG -- 15:00, 7. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re: :) Cool ^^ Ich bräuchte unter anderem noch eins für Die blaue Prophezeiung . Die Coverkatze soll schwarz sein mit (grün) gelben Augen und unten soll eine rote Kätzin gemeinsam mit ihrem Gefährten , einem Braun rot gesprenkeltem Kater und die schwarze Kätzin und ihr Gefährte ein grauer Kater mit blauen Augen sein . Am besten könnten Sie an einem Strand stehen . Wenns geht sind die rote Kätzin + der braunrote Kater auf der einen Seite und die schwarze Kätzin + der graue Kater auf der anderen ^^ Echt super nett das du dass für mich machst :) LG -- 18:20, 7. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re: Cover Hey Klecksi ich fibd das Cover das du gemacht hast super. Allerdings heiß das Buch Licht und Schatten. Ich hätte dir das vorher vielleicht sagen sollen. Kontext du es evtl. in Glich un Schatten umbennen? Deine Nussfrost Find your way! Danke Find es ( wie eigentlich jedes Cover) sehr schön :) Ich wollte fragen ob wir befreundet sein wollen ^^ LG -- 12:19, 10. Mär. 2016 (UTC) PS : Wenn du Langeweile oder so hast kannst du mich immer gerne anschreiben , braune so gut wie immer Cover ^^ :) Cool ^^ Jap , hätte ich . Allerdings gibt es in dieser Geschichte vier Hauptprotagonisten . Einmal eine schwarze Kätzin mit blauen Augen , braune Kätzin , mit grünen Augen , weißer Kater mit blauen Augen , goldener Kater mit grünen Augen . Eventuell könnten unten noch eine braune Kätzin mit weißen Zeichen und ein hell Creme farbener mit schwarzer Tigerung sein . Ein bisschen Blut könntest du auch noch einbauen 0_o Mir ist egal wie du das machst , da es ja vier Hauptcharas gibt ... Die Story heißt Das Blut der Vier LG -- 15:52, 10. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hintergrund Ähm .... Also wenns geht vier verschiedene Bäume . Ansonsten Wald oder einen See aus Blut . Wegen der Coverkatze ... Ich weis nicht . Ich kan mich für Keinen der vier entscheiden .... Also ist es mir egal . Oder wenns geht die hellbraune Kätzin die die Nase des creme farbener mit schwarzen berührt . Mach einfach wies am besten geht :) Ich lass dir freie Hand ^^ LG -- 16:49, 10. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Cover Wunderschön 0_o Vor allem die Coverkatze ist richtig süß . Vielen Dank ^^ LG -- 12:59, 12. Mär. 2016 (UTC) 'Bild :D' Hi! Ich wollte dir bloß sagen, dass ich deine Bilder voll toll finde^^ Ne, im Ernst, das ist der Sinn dieser Nachricht :'D Lg ''HippieEnder :3'''' Für meinen Clan? '' Nein, für mich und meine Jungen. Cover Hey Kleckspfote,ich brauche noch ein Cover für: Die Reise beginnt. Also es soll genau aussehen wie das Cover von Goldscheins Entscheidung,nur diesmal solle diese vier Katzen auf diesem Cover: Die Reise der Vier drauf sein und Warrior cats und Die Reise beginnt sollen genau die gleiche schrift haben,also die ganz gleiche schrift und Farbe wie auf dem Cover von Die Reise der vier und genau dort geschrieben sein,wo es auf dem Cover von Die Reise der Vier steht. Hoffe das,dass geht :) Lg deine 21:08, 25. Mär. 2016 (UTC) So... 1. Ja 2. Doch,er hat ein Bild,auf seiner Seite: Wolkenjäger (BC) (by Mohnfrost) 3.Ich weis nicht wie die schrift heist,deswegen darfst du die Schrift,die du mir gesagt hast,für das Cover nehmen. Lg deine 09:12, 26. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Danke! Danke,es sieht super aus. Lg 18:41, 26. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hy Kleckspfote Hey Kleckspfote! Du kannst jetzt,wenn du willst oder wann du willst,Bilder für meine Charaktere machen,aber nur für die,für die ich schon ein Bild gemacht habe. Weil ich will immer,als erstens ein Bild machen,für den Chara für den ich noch keins gemacht habe. Und es ist mir egal,welche Vorlage du für die benutzt. Außerdem musst du das nicht für alle machen,wenn du willst nur für drei oder so. Lg deine 10:38, 28. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Okey Okey,aber du musst das nicht machen,wenn du keine lust hast,es war nur ein angebot. ;) Ich will nur viele Bilder für meine Charaktere,weil ich mache immer nur eins für jeden,aber du darfst für die,für die ich noch kein Bild gemacht habe keine Bilder machen,weil ich als erstens ein Bild für den machen will. Lg deine 07:41, 29. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hi Hallo Kleckspfote! Ich finde deine Bilder echt schön, und habe außerdem gelesen, dass du Cover machst, daher wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir auch eines machen könntest, wenn du Lust & Zeit hast ;) LG [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Poppy, Onyx ]] ''Coony, Rainy und Bronce '' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''hab '' ''euch '' ''lieb '' ''<3]] Datei:Frosty.gif 10:59, 31. Mär. 2016 (UTC) PS: Bei mir stand früher auch immer, dass ich in der Milchstraße wohne xD Re:Re:Hi Es soll für Save me please sein, und es wäre schön, wenn der Kopf eines weißen Katers mit schwarzen Ohren und zwei schwarzen Streifen neben den Augen drauf sein könnte und irgendein dunkler Hintergrund. Wenn du noch was wissen musst, kannst du mir ja nochmal schreiben und vielen Dank. Danke, [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l'a''''u'f'r''''o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Poppy, Onyx ]] ''Coony, Rainy und Bronce '' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''hab '' ''euch '' ''lieb '' ''<3]] Datei:Frosty.gif 08:40, 1. Apr. 2016 (UTC)